emcfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
1. General Rules : 1.1. The country with the highest score wins each edition.? : 1.2. If more than 26 countries submits for an edition there will be at least one semifinal? : 1.3. All racism, rude or abusive acts against others (could be present or former members in the contest) won't be tolerated and could lead to banishment from the contest. : 1.4. You're allowed to express your opinions in discussions, about other songs, the results, etc. as long as they're not offensive or could be perceived as offensive towards other members or nationalities. We're against censorship and pro free speech! : 1.5. Pre-selections/National finals can be organized, but not in the official Facebook group, to prevent spamming. : 1.6. To determine the running order in the final or the semi-finals we will be using us by either a live draw or by random.org 2. Participation : 2.1. To participate you need following social medias: Facebook and Mail : 2.2. To participate you have to choose an available country which you can find here. : 2.3. After choosing your country, you have to fill in our contact form here. : 2.4. You can only participate with one country at the time, but you may change country every edition. : 2.5. Each submission period will be open for a week, if you haven't confirmed your participation within five days, the country won't be reserved for you anymore. : 2.6. You're allowed to live in any part of the world, although I think it's better to stay out of Antarctica. 3. Songs : 3.1. The song must have been released after the year 2000. : 3.2. Covers are only allowed if the original song comes from the same country as the cover is representing or if the original singer features in the cover. Covers of (J)ESC songs are NOT allowed! : 3.3. The song may not be shorter than 2 minutes and 30 seconds and not longer than 6 minutes. : 3.4. The song needs to be submitted with a Youtube-link. : 3.5. You may enter a song in any language, if there isn't a special edition. : 3.6. It's strongly recommended to have a music video since we're using recaps. : 3.7. Instrumental songs are allowed. : 3.8. A song can only participate once, if there isn't a special edition. 4. Artists : 4.1. The Artist must have either been born in the country (s)he is representing, maintain citizenship of the country (s)he is representing or have 100% ancestry from that country. : 4.2. If there's a duo, at least one of the members has to come from the country they're representing : 4.3. At least 33% of a group (triplet) needs to come from the country they're representing. : 4.4. Two countries can't represented by the same artist/duo/group in the same edition. : 4.5. Artists that isn't alive anymore can still represent a country. : 4.6. An artist can only represent a country two times in a row, then it has to wait at least one edition. 5. Countries : 5.1. You can only compete with country that is free. : 5.2. Possible debuting countries will be decided by a poll in the Facebook group, if they may enter or not. : 5.3. If you miss a country, contact the admin(s) and ask if there's a possibility of letting that country make it's debut or not. : 5.4. Smaller countries may borrow singers from neighbor regions, see the possibilities here. 6. Voting : 6.1. The voting system is the same as in the real Eurovision Song Contest, you give points to your ten favorite songs. 12 to your favorite, 10 to your second favorite, 8 to your third favorite and so down to 1. (12-10-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 No 11 or 9) : 6.2. You have to send the votes via mail, send the votes to this mail: europeanmusicc@gmail.com : 6.3. Everyone has to vote, even though you didn't make it through the semi-finals! If you don't vote in the semi-final(s) you can't proceed to the final but you still have to vote in the final, if you don't you'll get disqualified from the contest, during at least 1 edition, : 6.4. Once you've sent your votes you can't change them if they're not wrong. : 6.5. If there's a tie we will count how many countries voted for each song, if there's still a tie we will start counting 12's, 10's, 8's etc. : 6.6. If it still would be a tie after this we would do a re-vote between these countries and the country with most votes will be announced as the winner. : 6.7. If you won't be able to vote in time, let the admin(s) now it at least 48 hours before deadline. : 6.8. You have to listen to the songs, and give points in a honest way (according to your musical taste), no matter if you have friends in this contest or not. : 6.9. We love having friends, but we hate friend voting. If we notice that you and your friend(s) are awarding each other with high scores every edition and that you're getting an advantage by that the admin(s) has the right to disqualify you and your friend(s). 7. The Semi-Finals : 7.1. If more than 26 countries confirms participation we will organize either one or more semi-final(s). : 7.2. According to how many participants we will be using a top 3 or a top 5, where either the top 3 or 5 from the previous edition will be automatically qualified for the final while all the others has to compete in a semi-final. : 7.3. The admin(s) will decide the number of qualifications, according to the number of participants : 7.4. According to the number of participants, in order, the most-voted countries goes directly to the final. : 7.5. We might will be using us of a 'wild card' if the participants wants that. 8. Golden Rules : 8.1. This contest is just made for fun, and the only thing you'll win is the honor, and to win the honor you must deserve it! Which means that cheating in anyway will lose our interest of you and the friendship with you will be ended directly, you may not be able to return to the contest if you have created numerous of fake accounts to win, ever. : 8.2. This contest is about sharing your favorite music and finding new music, so please, try to send as original songs as possible that we (hopefully) haven't heard before. : 8.3. Don't look down on people, just because they're younger than you. : 8.4. Live, Laugh and Love!